In the resource recovery and extraction industry, various degradable materials are used to control fluid flow and/or activate mechanisms arranged in a borehole. In a fracturing operation, often times degradable check balls are pumped downhole with a fracturing fluid. The check balls seat against a ball set, and pressure is applied to the fracturing fluid to create a fracture in a formation. Over time, the check ball degrades and may pass or be pumped through the ball seat. The fracturing fluid is designed to have properties that promote fracturing and degradation of the check ball.
Given that the fracturing fluid is designed to accommodate multiple tasks, fracturing being a primary task, degradation of the check ball may take time. More specifically, the fracturing fluid is not specifically designed to degrade the check ball as a primary task. Thus, often times it may take an extended time to promote degradation of the check ball. During that time, operation at the borehole may be put on hold. Therefore, the art would be receptive to a method of targeting degradation of a downhole component without diminishing other properties of a downhole fluid.